robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My New Best Friend
(There could be a few Cliches in here , and also , this was inspired by "Lillian"!) I remember the time that I first joined Roblox, October of 2009 , the 28th of October to be exact,and entering my new username , SkyeGirl12, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach."Cool!" '', I thought to myself as I started to enter the first game that was on the page."''Meet new friends!- Looks cool , sounds cool , must be cool!" I whispered , and as I entered the game with my noob-looking avatar, the first thing I saw was a player , standing there.They kindly greeted me with a "Hello! How are you?", ''and , of course I replied with a "''Good , how about you?" I felt like after a while , we were friends.Good friends.Best friends.''We talked for ages , telling each other about ourselves and more , it felt like only minutes had passed when my mum had shouted me to turn off my laptop and get ready for bed , but I felt hooked to Roblox. No, I felt hooked to ''her.I felt like she was the perfect best friend.''But , I knew I had to get off , I couldn't get that hooked to Roblox , its just a game."She probably lives in like, Africa or something , there's no way that I can get that hooked to her." I muttered. I painfully had to tell her I had to go, but life is more important than games. The next morning I woke up quite early , 7 or 8 in the morning, and the first thing I saw was my computer.It was turned on , on the Roblox homepage , with the "Chats & Party" tab open, my online friend called "JK0192" chatting to an asleep me.I read the messages one by one, but they sounded different , not like she'd been talking yesterday. I remembered our previous chat. She sounded much more cheerful , or maybe it was just something to do with the time. I read what she had said to me, all of those messages, one by one; JK0192: Hey Skye! You're online early, wanna play something? Skye? ''Skye? Skye, I think someones outside my house.. --- That was the message that scared me the most. All I could imagine was a girl around the age of 10 , panicking , unsure what to do if someone was outside. I got out of bed and said to her , typing as I scrolled past her other messages; JK!'' Are you there?'' She replied to me, pretty quickly, aswell; JK:'' Oh yeah , Im here , turns out it was just my neighbor cutting his plants.'' Me:'' 'Your neighbor cuts their plants at 8:00 am on a Saturday?'' '''JK: ''Anyway , can we switch the topic?'' Me:'' Oh , sure.'' Something about her was off ,she'd sounded so scared in her last messages,but now she was fine.. JK: ''So, I was thinking..Do you live in London?'' "Thats really off," ''I thought to myself. '''Me:' Yes..Why? "GREAT!" I screamed inside my head "Now I just told her where I live? Now she's gonna look for me.." JK: Oh , I thought we could meet up ,like at the Natural History Museum or something. Me: ''Sure , when?'' "Okay , now my brain is telling me to do stupid things.." ''I muttered. '''JK: ''How about..Now?' "''That can't sound innocent , like..Now?" Me: ''Sure , on my way , promise.'' --- I felt so stupid.I just said I'd go out with a pedophile!I had to do something about it, but I knew I couldn't. If I told my mum she'd question why the heck I said yes..I told my dad he'd..Well , he'd be dissapointed. I did the only thing I could do. Call the police. "Hello , this is 999 speaking , what do you-" "Police!" "What's happened?" "I'm afraid I just agreed with a pedophile on a game that I'd go and meet them at the Natural History Museum." "Do you know what their travelling there in, or their appearance?" ' '''I turned to my laptop , quickly typing in "What are you getting dropped off in?" and then sending it. '''JK: ''Oh yeah , my mum's dropping me off in a grey jaguar.' "''They said they were going there in a Grey Jaguar." "Okay , we'll go see if their there or not." 2 hours had passed already and I was curious about what was happening with the Police, and then , I realized that I'd been fooled.Fooled by an old man who probably wanted to murder me.. I awoke on the 30th of October , still shaken by what had happened.My parents were calling me...Or more likely my mum.She looked surprised more than mad.. "Darling , what you did was brave!" "What do you mean , mum?" "You managed to help a young girl who was 6," '' '"What happened?"' ''"She was kidnapped , kidnapped by Jasper Smith" "He kidnapped her after managing to gain her trust acting as a young girl around her age, talking to her , and eventually managed to make her go out with him , then he kidnapped her. Her account was hacked by Jasper , and because she was a friend of yours , he managed to talk you up into going out , but luckily , you managed to get the police to believe you and he was arrested for kidnapping and potentially going to murder her." '' "'I did all-"' I heard creaks coming from the floorboards. I opened my eyes. A man was standing there , at my computer , and then he turned to face me. He had one eye covered by an eye-patch , the other with a scar over it.A thick cloak covered most of his body , and I couldn't see much of him.He was wearing a badge and I could just see what it said; 'Jasper Smith.'''